1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a curvature adjustment structure of a curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
A liquid crystal display device generally comprises an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The principle of operation of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are arranged between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal tiny electrical wires are arranged between the two glass substrates and electricity is applied to control the liquid crystal molecules to change direction in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module to pass through a pixel structure formed on the glass substrates to generate a color image. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel and light is homogenized by a diffusion plate to form a planar light source supplied to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, with the progress of the liquid crystal displaying technology, major manufacturers have marketed curved liquid crystal display devices one after another. Generally speaking, the curved liquid crystal display devices allow for the best viewing effect from edge to edge, while a regular liquid crystal display device has poor capability of displaying at edges of a screen. The curved liquid crystal display devices has a screen that is entirely of a curved design to provide a wide full-view image, allowing for the same visual enjoyment at both the central portion and the circumferential portion of the screen and also reducing distortion of off-axis viewing for viewing at a short distance. Further, the curved liquid crystal display device allows a viewer's viewing distance to be extended, achieving better experience of viewing. Thus, compared to the regular liquid crystal display devices, the curved liquid crystal display devices have advantages, including: (1) brand differentiating, (2) wider viewable angle, and (3) reducing distortion for short distance viewing.
The conventional ways of forming a curved liquid crystal display device generally include: (1) mounting a support rack having a specific curve to a backplane to force the backplane to deform into a curve consistent with that of the rack; and (2) directly forming a structure of a curved surface on the backplane. However, the curvature of a liquid crystal display device obtained with both of the two ways is fixed and no adjustment is available to suit the need of watching of a user, whereby the view angle is subjected to undesired constraint and the structure is relatively complicated, making the cost high.